Kurt Pellegrino vs. Gleison Tibau
The first round began. The fight video starts around four fifteen. I'm gonna smoke a bowl and unpause it then. Four minutes. Tibau shot for a single. Pellegrino stuffed it to the clinch. Three thirty-five. They exchanged a knee to the leg. 'Let's go, Kurt.' the crowd chanted. Three fifteen. Three minutes as they broke. Tibau blocked a high kick. He pressed forward. Two thirty-five. Both men threw feints. Two fifteen. Tibau landed a counter after dodging a flurry. Two minutes. Pellegrino stalked now. He shot a single. One thirty-five as Tibau hammerfisted in under and stuffed it to the clinch. Tibau kneed the body, Pellegrino stuffed a double. Tibau kneed the body. He got a double. Pellegrino stood beautifully breaking away. Nice. One minute. Tibau stuffed a double to the clinch himself. Pellegrino landed a foot stomp. He looked at the clock. Thirty left. I can hear Keith Florian. Fifteenn. Pellegrino broke with a good left hook and a partially blocked body kick. Pellegrino landed a blocked body kick. The first round ended. I'd give that round to... Pellegrino. The second round began. They felt each other out. Four thirty-five. Pellegrino held his arms out at Tibau. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Tibau's not opening up. They exchanged, ducking every shot. Three thirty-five. 'You're going forward, he's backing up.' Pellegrino landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Pellegrino landed the right and a big one and another and dropped Tibau. Tibau popped up, Pellegrino got a big double to side control. He landed another big right and stepped over to half-guard. Two thirty-five. The crowd was behind Kurt. Pellegrino elbowed the body three times. Two minutes. Pellegrino's corner wanted short elbows. Pellegrino landed a good uppercut right, and another one after. One thirty. Tibau regained guard. Pellegrino landed a big right elbow. One fifteen left. One minute. Pellegrino landed a blocked right elbow. Tibau stood and they broke there. Thirty-five. There was a cut under Tibau's left eye. Fifteen. Tibau blocked a body kick as the second round ended. Also Kurt's round, way more definitively. The third round began. Pellegrino stuffed a double an dodged a knee. Four thirty-five remaining. Pellegrino landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Pellegrino landed the right hand. Three thirty-five. Tibau landed a left straight down the pipe. Three fifteen left. Tibau landed another left. Pellegrino stuffed a double to the clinch with three minutes. Kurt's nose was bloody. They broke. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Tibau stuffed a single and hammerfisted in under. Two minutes as Tibau got a trip to half-guard and passed to side control. He had the back as they stood. Kurt dropped down and broke out eating a left. Tibau stuffed a powerful double to the clinch. One thirty. One fifteen as Tibau stuffed a single. They broke. One minute. Tibau got a single. Thirty-five. Pellegrino closed guard. Pellegrino landed a pair of lefts. Fifteen. Tibau showed good conditioning tonight. Tibau had the back as they stood. Pellegrino rolled for a kneebar. The third round ended there. Kurt has a mouse under his left eye. Pellegrino 29-28 for me. 29-28 Tibau, 29-28 Pellegrino and 29-28 Tibau. The crowd booed drunkenly.